


(PODFIC) Coming Home

by TalkingToMyselfAgain (UmbraeCalamitas)



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Homecoming, Mass Effect 2, Normandy SR-2 - Freeform, POV Female Character, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 21:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17794661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmbraeCalamitas/pseuds/TalkingToMyselfAgain
Summary: Podfic of keeperofseeds' Mass Effect drabble: Shepard familiarizing herself with the the Normandy SR-2 at the beginning of ME2.





	(PODFIC) Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KeeperofSeeds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Coming Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10028516) by [KeeperofSeeds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds). 



> Thanks to keeperofseeds for giving blanket permission to podfic. I enjoyed doing this one.


End file.
